User blog:DE-Note/RWBY Game idea
This is my submission/idea for a AAA title RWBY game. It will be updated throughout the life of RWBY. The ideal development team for this game, in my opinion, would most likely be Square Enix and Ninja Theory. Campaign The campaign for RWBY will be a 3D open world action adventure game that follows teams RWBY and JNPR throughout the story. You can either play single player, 2-player splitscreen, 2-4 player co-op online, or in some cases, up to 8 player online co-op. In single player and 2 player splitscreen, you can switch between the characters of your current team during combat. However, you cannot switch team members if you are in a 3-8 player online co-op match. (8-players only availble during campaign crossovers and duet side-missions.) During a campaign crossover or duet side-missions, you will have choice of team and team member/leader in the pre-game lobby. Difficulties Difficulty will increase or decrease the HP, Aura, Damage, and AI of enemies and computer-controlled Team Members. Playing on harder difficulties will increase earned XP and dropped Lien, as well as unlock acheivements/trophies, new character outfits, new weapon skins, and Characters. Completing the campaign on a harder difficulty will unlock all rewards and acheivements of the lower difficulties, along with that difficulty's rewards. Untrained - Easy (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 0.75x) (Enemy Damage: 0.5x) (AI Level: 2/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Signal Academy ''Uniforms and weapon skins, as well as the '''Great Defender' difficulty.] Student - Normal (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1x) (Enemy Damage: 1x) (AI Level: 4/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Beacon Academy weapon skins and the Training Facility, as well as the Great Defender difficulty.] Hunter - Hard (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1.5x) (Enemy Damage: 1.5x) (AI Level 6/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Ancestry ''Outfits and weapon skins, as well as the '''Great Defender' difficulty.] Great Defender - Very Hard (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 2x) (Enemy Damage: 2x) (AI Level 8/10) [Upon completion, this unlocks Guardian ''Battlesuits and weapon skins, as well as the '''Darkness' and Anarchy difficulties. Defeating 1,500 enemies on this difficulty will unlock the Chaos difficulty.] Anarchy - Insane (Grimm HP: 1.5x) (Grimm Damage: 1.5x) (Non-Grimm Enemy HP and/or Aura: 3x) (Non-Grimm Enemy Damage: 3x) (AI Level: 9/10) [Unlocks White Fang Campaign, White Fang Operative Attire','' and Peace & War weapon skins upon completion.] '''Darkness - Insane (Non-Grimm Enemy HP and/or Aura: 1.5x) (Non-Grimm Enemy Damage 1.5x) (Grimm HP: 3x) (Grimm Damage: 3x) (AI Level: 9/10) [Unlocks Grimm ''Survival Arena, ''Grimm weapon skins and, Grimm ''Bone Armors upon completion.] '''Chaos' - The Ultimate Challenge (Enemy HP and/or Aura: 3x) (Enemy Damage: 3x) (AI Level: 10/10) {Note: You cannot purchase, find, or use items in this difficulty and losing all HP instantly incapacitates your character or team members.} [Upon completion, this unlocks the rewards and acheivements of both Anarchy and Darkness difficulties, as well as the Spiraling Out of Control weapon skins.] Gameplay Perks Brilliant Lights - "And the light shineth in darkness and the darkness compremended it not." Grimm enemies cannot be damaged until your character's Aura glows from acheiving and maintaining a high combo count. Aura manifestation 10 times to unlock. Magical Death Machines - "Welcome to the land of action movies, where guns are bottomless pits of ammunition and bullets can't penetrate anything but flesh and flammables." Unlimitied Regular ammunition but bullets can now be blocked by any melee weapon. Robots, androids, and armored opponents are no longer resistant to bullet damage, but are now virtually immune to it. Premium and Special ammunition are now 50% more expensive. off 5,000 rounds to unlock. Coexistance - "Let us put our petty differences aside so that we can all strive toward one common goal." Human and Faunus enemies will no longer fight each other during combat. 500 Humans and 500 Faunus to unlock. Versus Versus mode will be a fighting mode on a 8-way run plane. There are 2 modes: 1-on-1 or Team Battle, both have a tournament or 3 round match setup. You will be able to select from a list of characters. In order to unlock more characters, you must complete tasks in campaign mode. You can choose from 4 differrent player modes: Player vs CPU, 2 Players local, 2 Players online, or 4 vs 4 Team Battle (2-players local or 8-players online.) Character Stats (ACES) Each playable character starts with 1000 points of HP. All playable characters have 4 permenant stats, which are measured by 10 bars. Those stats are: Aura, Combat, Endurance, and Speed. (A.K.A. The ACES of Hunting) Base Aura represents 100 points at level 0. Base Speed represents 2 feet per bar and does not increase. Base Combat represents 20 points per bar. Base Endurance represents 100 points per bar and does not increase. These stats apply in both Campaign and Online. *'Aura: '''The amount of damage a character can take before he/she takes HP damage. It also gauges Semblance, Casting, and Aura attack usage. Using AP abilities, attacks, or spells/glyphs when your Aura is depleted or when you do not have enough Aura will instead bleed into your stamina bar. (Aura regenerates overtime.) *'Combat:' The total amount of melee and gun damage a character deals. *'Endurance: How much stamina a character has. A light attack takes 5 points of stamina, heavy attacks deal 50% more damage at no additional cost but are slightly slower to perform. Running drains 25 points stamina per second. Stamina will also be used if you use Aura Points when your Aura is depleted or too low. Completely depleting your stamina bar will result in your character being unable to move or do any actions for a brief period of time. (Stamina starts regenerating when you stop attacking or running.) *'Speed: '''How fast a character runs. All characters have the same walk speed. (Measured by how far a character can run in 1 second.) Here's the stats for the 8 main playable characters: *'Ruby Rose ''' ''A''ura 6/10 (Lvl 0: 600) ''C''ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 90-135) (Lvl 0 Gun: 80) ''E''ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 800) ''S''peed 10/10 (Lvl 0-50: 20) *'''Wiess Schnee A''ura 5/10 (Lvl 0: 500) ''C''ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 50-75) (Lvl 0 Glyphs: 130) ''E''ndurance 6/10 (Lvl 0-50: 600) ''S''peed 3/10 (Lvl 0-50: 9) (With Speed Glyph: 24) *'''Blake Belladonna ''Aura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 80-120) (Lvl 0 Gun: 40) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 800) 'S'peed 9/10 (Lvl 0-50: 27) *'Yang Xiao Long''' ''Aura 8/10 (Lvl 0: 800) 'C'ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100-150) (Lvl 0 Gun: 80) 'E'ndurance 9/10 (Lvl 0-50: 900) 'S'peed 6/10 (Lvl 0-50: 18) *'Jaune Arc''' ''Aura 10/10 (Lvl 0: 1000) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 120-180) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 800) 'S'peed 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 15) *'Nora Valkyrie''' ''Aura 7/10 (Lvl 0: 700) 'C'ombat 10/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100-150) (Lvl 0 Grn. Launcher: 100 x 1-10) 'E'ndurance 10/10 (Lvl 0-50: 1000) 'S'peed 4/10 (Lvl 0-50: 12) *'Pyhrra Nikos ' 'A'ura 8/10 (Lvl 0: 800) 'C'ombat 9/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 80-120) (Lvl 0 Gun: 100) 'E'ndurance 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 800) 'S'peed 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 15) *'Lie Ren''' ''Aura 9/10 (Lvl 0: 900) 'C'ombat 6/10 (Lvl 0 Melee: 100-150) (Lvl 0 Gun: 20) 'E'ndurance 5/10 (Lvl 0-50: 500) 'S'peed 8/10 (Lvl 0-50: 24) Experience System Experience is earned by defeating enemies, completing missions, and earning achievements. Experience is shared throughout the team, in single player and co-op. Gaining enough XP will result in leveling up. (Max level is 50) Experience needed to get from level 0 to level 1 is 100. Everytime you level up the XP requirement triples, so the XP needed to get to level 1 to 2 is 300 XP. However, earned XP will be increased each level as well. Every level, (from a base of 1000 HP, 100/bar Aura, 3/bar Speed, 50/bar Endurance, and 20/bar Combat) your characters' HP increases by 200 and the bar value for Aura increases by 20 points. Combat increases by 4 points every level. For Combat, the points are split evenly between the melee and gun damage. Endurance represents 50 points per bar, and Speed represents 3 points per bar. (Endurance and speed do not increase.) Enemies also get stronger every level. Here's the growth inbetween every 10 levels: *Level 0: 1000 base HP. Aura represents 100 points per bar. Combat represents 20 points per bar. *Level 10: +2000 HP. Aura represents 300 points per bar. Combat represents 60 points per bar. *Level 20: +2000 HP. Aura represents 500 points per bar. Combat represents 100 points per bar. *Level 30: +2000 HP. Aura represents 700 points per bar. Combat represents 140 points per bar. *Level 40: +2000 HP. Aura represents 900 points per bar. Combat represents 180 points per bar. *Level 50: +2000 HP. Aura represents 1100 points per bar. Combat represents 220 points per bar. Skill Points and Skill Trees Every character has three skill trees: Semblance, Combat, and Survival. Throughout the campaign, your characters will accumulate enough experience points to level up. Each level will reward you a skill point to spend in the tree of your choosing. Each skill tree needs a minimum of 22 skill points to obtain the completion skill at the bottom. There are 3 ways to earn skill points: #Leveling Up #Mission Reward For: {Welcome to Beacon} #Completing a Training Facility Challange The Training Facility can be found at Beacon after completing the campaign on '''Student' difficulty. The Training Facility has 3 seperate courses: Semblance Control, Combat Drills, and Survivability Rate. The three courses have 15 challanges under them, each harder than the one before it. Completing a challange will reward you with an enhancement point, which gives up to an additional +5 points to a skill after at least 1 point has been invested, up to a max of 10/5 points. Enhancement points cannot be spent on Capability or Completion skills. You can only spend that point in the tree that the challange is focused on. (e.g: If you complete a challange in the Combat course, you can only spend the point you earned in the Combat tree.) Challenges can be taken again after completion, however XP is rewarded instead of enhancement points. HP/Aura System Each character has HP and Aura. Aura is the white bar next to your character's portrait. The Aura bar will have a different colored outline around it depending on the selected character. Aura's main purpose is to protect your character from taking HP damage and unlike HP, Aura regenerates over time. Aura's secondary purpose is to gauge Semblance usage, Aura-infused attacks, and spells/glyphs. Trying to do an action that consumes Aura when your character does not have sufficient Aura or when his/her Aura is depleted, will cause the amount of Aura points needed for that action to instead bleed into your character's stamina bar with a chance of not completing the action. Beneath the Aura bar is the HP gauge. HP is a manifestation of your character's current bodily condition. As your character becomes more and more injured, they will suffer penalties to stamina and movement speed. When at 76% to full, the HP gauge shines green and your character will suffer no stamina penalties. At 51-75%, the HP gauge becomes yellow and your character will suffer a -10% stamina capacity loss. At 26-50%, the HP gauge becomes orange and your character will suffer a -20% stamina capacity loss as well as -5% movement speed. At 25% and below, your character will receive the maximum penalty of -30% stamina capacity loss and -10% movement speed. When fully depleted, your character enters a "down but not out" state where your character is on his/her hands and knees unable to move. When in this state, characters need immediate attention and if not treated with a healing item before 15 seconds of their initial downing, they will become incapacitated. Incapacitated team members cannot be brought back unless 2 minutes after their incapacitation have passed or if revived with an EMT. Semblance Each character has a semblance which is like an active skill. Semblance has an Aura cost which is differrent for each character. Here is the list for team RWBY: *'Ruby: '''Rose Petals ''Description': Ruby can dash in any direction at high speed. If Ruby dashes into an enemy, the enemy will take heavy damage and is dazed for 3 seconds. (60 Aura Points per dash. Cost increases by 13 points each level.) *'Weiss:' Air Step Description': Weiss can emit a glyph under herself or a targeted team member to send airborne. Allows her to do aerial or air-to-ground attacks/combos. (50 Aura Points per Glyph. Cost increases by 11 each level.) *'Blake: '''Splitting Image ''Description': When activated, Blake has a 75% chance of dodging most attacks for 30 seconds. (350 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 77 for each level.) *'Yang: Golden Flames Description: Yang bursts into flames damaging anything around her. In addition, any further damage Yang takes during this time, is added to her base attack, on top of any damage she has taken in the last 30 seconds. This Semblance's duration lasts 45 seconds. (600 Aura to activate. Cost increases by 132 each level.) Here's the list for team JNPR: *'Jaune:' Aura Mirror Description:' Jaune gains 90% damage reduction for 1 minute. During this time, all damage is reflected back to the attacker. (750 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 165 each level.) *'Nora: Hyperactive Description: ''Nora has unlimited stamina for 30 seconds. (350 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 77 each level.) *'Pyhrra:' Shield Toss ''Description: Pyhrra throws her shield at an enemy, which then richochets to 3 other enemies, then she summons the shield back, thus striking the target(s) with heavy damage twice. (320 Aura Points per throw. Cost increases by 70 each level.) *'Ren:' Buddah's Palm Description: Ren uses a focused attack that deals massive damage to a single target. (300 Aura per attack. Cost increases by 66 each level) All semblances have skills that can be obtained in each character's skill tree. Those skills can augment the semblance's or even alter it. Semblance Augmentations and Alterations *'Rose Petals (Ruby):' Rose Thorn Alteration Description: Ruby now does a single, powerful dash that takes her 3x farther than the regular dash. If Ruby dashes into an enemy, the enemy will receive massive damage and any nearby enemies will be dazed for 5 seconds. (180 Aura per dash. Cost increases by 40 per level.) *'Air Step (Weiss): '''The Two-Step Augmentation ''Description: Weiss can now use Air Step on herself or a team member a second time while airborne. (This does not send your entire team airborne a second time if you have Aerial Blitz, nor does it send another enemy airborne if you have Liftoff.) Aerial Blitz Augmentation Description: Air Step '''can now send the entire team airborne if you press and hold the Semblance button. However this multiplies '''Air Step's cost by the number of teammates affected, including Weiss. Liftoff Augmentation ''Description: Air Step''' now sends a a targeted ground enemy helplessly airborne with Weiss. (If used in conjunction with Aerial Blitz, the number of enemies sent airborne is equivelant to the number of team members in the air, including Weiss.) *'Golden Flames (Yang):' Inferno Drop Augmentation Description: Instead of bursting into flames when Golden Flames is activated, Yang now leaps into the air and slams her fist into the ground, which heavily damages enemies caught in the epicenter, as well as knocking down and setting fire to those caught in the blast radius. The higher in the air Yang is prior to activating Golden Flames, the higher the damage and the bigger blast radius gets for Inferno Drop. 'Monochrome Augmentation Description: Activating '''Golden Flames when Yang is at 25% HP or less (Character Portrait background turns red when at 25% HP or lower) will have no cost to AP and instantly refills her HP to full. In addition, Yang automatically gets max stacks of Potential Energy and for the duration of Golden Flames, attacking an enemy will not consume stacks. Yang and everything in a 1-foot radius of her also turns Monochrome as a visual effect of this skill. *'Aura Mirror (Jaune):' Shine Alteration Description: Jaune now shields the entire team, giving them and himself a 50% damage reduction for 1 minute. (500 Aura Points to activate. Cost increases by 110 each level.) *'Hyperactive (Nora):' Queen of the Castle Augmentation Description: Using Hyperactive also gives the team 10/10 Endurance for its entire duration. *'Shield Toss (Pyhrra):' Rebound Augmentation Description: Pyhrra's shield can now richochet off of 3 more enemies. Alluring Field Alteration Description; Increases Semblance AP cost. Pyhrra's Shield Toss now disarms all human and faunus enemies (that don't have unarmed weapons) who have have been struck by her shield. In addition to that, Pyhrra gives her team a 25% chance to auto-block attacks for 20 seconds. (600 Aura Points per throw. Cost increases by 132 each level.) *'Buddah's Palm (Ren):' Adrift Lotus Augmentation Description: Buddah's Palm also disorients any enemies around Ren for 5 seconds. Lien Lien is the currency in RWBY. Use it to buy items, ammo, and etc. There are 3 ways to obtain Lien: #As a mission reward #From selling items #It is always dropped by Human and Faunus enemies Stores Stores are found throughout the world of RWBY. Stores sell various items from food to character costumes. There are 3 types of stores: *'Dust Shops' 'Ammunition/Dust Weapon Skins Magazines *'Convienence Stores' 'HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items Magazines *'Book Stores Books/Magazines *'Clothing Stores' Alternate Character Costumes Ammunition and Dust Each character (except Jaune) has an Ammunition/Dust for their weapon. There are 2 types of Ammunition/Dust for each character: Regular and Premium. (Weiss does not have a Premium.) Premium ammuniton can double your ranged damage output, add damage-over-time effects, increase AoE, or etc. Ammunition and Dust can only be dropped by human and faunus enemies. Premium ammunition can be dropped as well, but it has a much lower drop rate. Special ammunition cannot be dropped. The lower your reserves are, the higher the drop rates for supplies increase. When fully depleted, standard ammunition/dust can have up to a 50% drop rate; Premium has up to a 10% drop rate when fully depleted. All dropped ammuntion is shared throughout the team. Dust crystals can be found in the surrounding (natural) environment. Ammunition can also be found in abandoned stashes located in caves, trees, logs, bushes, and dilapidated buildings. In some instances, you may even encounter a Grimm that is lugging around an ammo crate during combat. Kill it, and raid its ammo crate for a full ammunition refill for the whole team. *'Ruby Rose' '.50 Cal Rounds (Max Capacity: 300 rounds) .50 High-Impact Rounds (Max Capacity: 150 rounds) Armor Pierce + Access to all Gunfire Combos *'Weiss Schnee' Schnee Dust 6-Pack (Max Capacity: 60 vials) *'Blake Belladonna' .45 GAP Rounds (Max Capacity: 340 rounds) .45 GAP Overpressure Rounds (Max Capacity: 170 rounds) 2x Ranged Damage *'Yang Xiao Long' 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells (Max Capacity: 720 shells) Incendiary 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells (Max Capacity: 360 shells) Fire DoT *'Nora Valkyrie' 40mm Grenades (Max Capacity: 180 grenades) 40mm Grenades Hearts Series (Max Capacity: 90 grenades) Larger Blast Radius + 1.5x Ranged Damage *'Pyrrha Nikos' 7.62 Rounds (Max Capacity: 240 rounds) .308 Rounds (Max Capacity: 120 rounds) 2x Ranged Damage *'Lie Ren' 9mm Rounds (Max Capacity: 800 rounds) 9mm Overpressure Rounds (Max Capacity: 400 rounds) 2x Ranged Damage 'Special Ammunition' There are special ammunition types that are available after a certain point in the story. You can also purchase DLC that will unlock even more special ammunition types. HP Recovery/Stat Boost Items There are many HP recovery and stat boost items in RWBY. HP Recovery *'Bandage' (Recovers 10% of your HP) : - 20 Bandages take 1 Backpack Space : - Each Bandage costs 50 Lien *'Miniature First Aid Kit' (Recovers 25% of your HP) : - 8 Miniature First Aid Kits take 1 Backpack Space : - Each Miniature First Aid Kit costs 125 Lien *'First Aid Kit' (Recovers 50% of your HP) : - 4 First Aid Kits take 1 Backpack Space : - Each First Aid Kit costs 250 Lien *'Complete Medical Kit' (Recovers 75% of your HP) : - 2 Complete Medical Kits take 1 Backpack Space : - Each Complete Medical Kit costs 375 Lien *'EMT' (Restores HP and is needed to bring back incapacitated team members.) : - An EMT takes 1 Backpack Space : - Each EMT costs 1000 Lien *'Aura Enhancement '(Permenantly adds a 0.5% HP per second health regeneration) : - Costs 30000 Lien : - Increases point value per bar for Aura by 20 : - Limit one per customer '''Stat Boost Strawberries (Ruby's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Apple (Weiss's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Tuna Sandwich (Blake's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes (Jaune's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) Pancakes (Nora's stats all raise to 10/10 for 10 seconds when consumed) I have trouble with coming up with the other 3 characters' stat boost item. (AKA: Their favorite food) Books and Magazines Books and magazines are found across many stores in RWBY. They improve your stats temporararly or permanantly. Books All books permanantly improve stats by a bit. Expensive, but read enough, and your charactrer will have a big bonus added to their stats. '''The Manifestation of Our Souls (+5 points for each bar in Aura, up to max. of +100 points) From Dust (+2 points for each bar in Combat, up to a max. of +20 points) Backpacking: Pack the Necessities (+1 space added to Backpack, up to a max of +5 extra Backpack spaces) Magazines All magazines give huge 30 second stat boosts. Perfect when you're in a tight spot. The Study of Aura (+200 points for each bar in Aura) Weapons (+40 points for each bar in Combat) Intense Training (+100 points for each bar in Endurance) Running Techniques (+2 points for each bar in Speed) Character Costumes Each character has 3 starting costumes they can wear. Default, Sleepwear, and School Uniform. "Name Here" costumes grant a special ability to the wearer. Ruby Rose Default Beacon Academy Uniform PJ's Slayer (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Roses Are Blue (Buy at Clothing Store for 15000 Lien) Amandine (Buy at Clothing Store for 25000 Lien) Strawberry Shortbread (Buy at Clothing Store for 35000 Lien) Cyan Flower Alt Color (Buy at Clothing Store for 50000 Lien) Memories... Academy Uniform (Beat Campaign on Untrained difficulty) Eternal Summer Outfit (Beat Campaign on Huntsman difficulty) A Simple Soul Battlesuit (Beat Campaign on Great Defender difficulty) Scarlet Sniper Fang Operative (Beat the Campaign on Anarchy difficulty) Big Bad Beowolf Bone Armor (Beat Campaign on Darkness difficulty) Weiss Schnee Default Beacon Academy Uniform Nightgown Snow Pea (Unlocked after Painting the Town...) Prom Dress (Unlocked after Dance Dance Infiltration) Mirror's Margin (Buy at Clothing Store for 15000 Lien) Moonlit Sonata (Buy at Clothing Store for 25000 Lien) Applejill (Buy at Clothing Store for 35000 Lien) Sable Solitude Alt Color (Buy at Clothing Store for 50000 Lien) Of Low Status Academy Uniform (Beat Campaign on Untrained difficulty) Schnee Monarch Outfit (Beat Campaign on Huntsman difficulty) Heiress of Honor Battlesuit (Beat Campaign on Great Defender difficulty) Chief Executive Fang Operative (Beat Campaign on Anarchy difficulty) An Empty Shell Bone Armor (Beat Campaign on Darkness difficulty) Category:Blog posts